


Monsters and Coffee.

by Iwritetoavoidmyproblems



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Gabe is a qt, Gabriel Lives, M/M, Sam stayed at Stanford, SamXGabe - Freeform, Stanford AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritetoavoidmyproblems/pseuds/Iwritetoavoidmyproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this <a href="http://best-of-tumblr.tumblr.com/post/98433881793/korrakun-my-favorite-college-experience-is-when">post</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabe as a minor caffeine addiction, and Sam is glad he registered for this class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters and Coffee.

This is by far Sam’s least favorite class. He still doesn’t quite understand what drove him to register for a seven am math class. The only thing that this class had in its favor was Gabriel, Gabriel sat across the aisle from Sam, and slept through the majority of the class. Luckily, today was The Final and on one hand Sam was grateful to have this whole class behind him. He also couldn’t help but be reluctant to let Gabriel go. They weren’t necessarily close, but they talked and Sam always felt better when they did. Sam was startled out of his thoughts by Gabriel’s entrance into the classroom. He was still wearing his pajamas; a pair of plaid sleeping pants that hung low on his hips, and a faded grey t-shirt. Almost in a trance, Gabriel crossed to his seat and practically fell into it before turning his attention to his backpack.  
“Are you ready for the final?” Sam asked,  
Gabriel held up one finger as he continued to rummage in his backpack. He made a shout of victory as he pulled out a can of Monster and a giant thermos of coffee. Sam watched wide-eyed as Gabe poured the entire energy drink into the coffee and took a long sip.   
“Sammich,” Gabriel finally replied, the influx of caffeine readying himself for conversation, “I’m going to die.”  
Sam snorted, both at the overly dramatic use of the word die, and the pet name Gabe had assigned to him.   
“Seriously Sam.” Gabriel continued, “This might be the day that I meet my maker.”  
“You are going to be fine.” Sam replied as the professor walked into the room, “Don’t pretend you aren’t acing this class.”   
Gabriel smirked, shrugging noncommittally.   
Halfway through the test, a piece of paper landed on Sam’s desk. Sam looked across the aisle to Gabriel, who returned the glance with a wink. Sam rolled his eyes and scooped up the discarded piece of paper, hopefully before the professor saw.  
“Lunch?” The note read, “If I am going to die, I would prefer it be in your company.”   
Sam chuckled as he wrote his response.   
“I would never deny a man his last wish. Lunch it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on[Tumblr](http://mysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/)


End file.
